


Stood Up

by coockie8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, kidoneji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke hasn't shown up to the last 3 dates with Neji, and just when Neji begins to think this date is also hopeless, an incredibly handsome stranger swoops in to save him from humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this; obviously, and I find it bad. It’s a oneshot, but as always I’ll write a sequel if you want me to. I used a prompt…. Sorta, I more like got my inspiration from a text post. Anyway, pretty light stuff, no sex. Hope you like it, I know I don’t.

Neji hummed softly as he stared at the empty seat across from him; Sasuke should have arrived 20 minutes ago….. Maybe he was just running late. Yeah; that must be it. Sasuke and Neji would meet up once a week for a date, and had been doing so for the past 3 months. However, the last 3 dates, Sasuke hadn’t shown up. They’d always meet at a different place, and it was never in the village; to avoid getting found out, so Neji couldn’t understand why Sasuke kept standing him up.

“Are you ready to order?”

The waitress asked for the 3rd time. Neji shook his head

“My boyfriend should be here any minute now,”

He assured, but he was more assuring himself. She sighed and walked away. Neji turned to look at the door when he heard it open, but slumped in disappointment when he saw that it wasn’t Sasuke. 

He waited for 15 more minutes; steadily becoming more and more upset as people began to give him looks of pity. He sighed heavily and was about to get up and leave when someone sat down across from him

“Hey babe, sorry I’m so late; I got caught up training and totally lost track of time,”

The incredibly handsome man apologized quite loudly. Neji blinked in confusion just before the man leaned closer

“My name’s Kidomaru, just go with it,”

He hummed before grinning and pulling away.

“Whoever stood you up is a jerk,”

He mumbled; grin still plastered on his perfect lips. Neji swallowed thickly but smiled anyway and nodded

“Ok,”

He breathed before waving the waitress over. She smiled and walked up to the table

“Are you ready to order?”

She asked kindly. Neji looked over at the six-armed sound nin

“Y-Yeah,”

He chuckled; blushing slightly as Kidomaru flipped through the menu before nodding

“Yup,”

He hummed. Neji smiled as Kidomaru ordered before looking up at the waitress to place his own order. She jotted it down and headed away, back to the kitchen. Kidomaru rested his cheek on one of his right hands and smiled at Neji

“I’ve been watching you wait for 35 minutes, you’ve got a lot of faith in this guy; most people would have left after 15. So it’s either a lot of faith, or he’s _really_ hot,”

He informed. Neji looked down

“He has his moments,”

He explained. Kidomaru smiled

“You don’t have to explain; I understand what it’s like to not want to lose something,”

He assured. Neji grinned

“Why do this?”

He asked; a smile still on his lips. Kidomaru sat up and chuckled

“Honestly?”

He asked. Neji nodded

“‘Cause I know what it feels like to get stood up, and you’re kinda cute,”

Kidomaru explained. Neji blushed slightly again but didn’t have time to respond as the waitress came back with their meals. Before he began eating, Neji pulled money out of his pocket and counted it out. Kidomaru cocked an eyebrow as he chewed on some rice

“What'cha doin’?”

He asked. Neji looked up before chuckling

“Making sure I have enough to pay for my meal,”

He explained; like it was obvious. Kidomaru took another bite

“Why? I’m paying,”

He hummed. Neji’s eyes widened and he bit his lip

“I can’t ask you to do that,”

He mumbled. Kidomaru closed an eye

“But you’re not asking me to, I’m offering,”

He reminded. Neji smiled slightly and put his money away

“Alright….”

He agreed uneasily. Kidomaru yawned slightly before continuing to eat, Neji frowned

“Am I boring you?”

He asked. Kidomaru chuckled

“No, I just finished a mission; I’m a little tired is all,”

He assured before flicking a grain of rice at Neji. The Hyuga flinched before chuckling and starting to eat. He had to admit; this was better than with Sasuke, all the Uchiha ever talked about was training and sex. Training got boring after a while, and Neji had lost count on how many times he’d told Sasuke that he didn’t want to have, talk, or even think about sex. With Kidomaru, the only mention of training was that he’d just recently finished a mission, other than that it was a normal conversation. 

“So you’re a shinobi, other than the obvious shinobi activities, what do you do with your time?”

Kidomaru suddenly asked. Neji looked up from his food

“I like going for walks, and I like to read, you?”

He hummed; feeling all fuzzy inside, this was _so_ much better than Sasuke, Kidomaru sounded like he actually viewed Neji as a human being worthy of his respect, and he sounded genuinely interested in Neji as a person, not just something he could have sex with

“I like games and puzzles,”

He answered. Neji chuckled

“Define games and puzzles,”

He drawled playfully. Kidomaru leaned back

“I like a challenge and I like keeping things fun; in everything that I do, I know it may sound odd, but even in battle,”

He shrugged. Neji tilted his head

“You…. Play around with your opponents?”

He asked; amazed at how easygoing this guy was. Kidomaru nodded

“I like fun, so I make everything I do fun,”

He explained. Neji tilted his head down and looked up at Kidomaru through heavy lids and thick lashes

“Am I just a game to you?”

He nearly purred. Kidomaru’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply

“Uh… N-No,”

He stammered. Neji grinned and laughed; clasping a hand over his mouth to silence himself. Kidomaru scratched the back of his head and chuckled softly

“Yeah, yeah; laugh it up,”

He huffed but smiled at how happy Neji looked.

“I’m sorry; you just looked so… Shocked,”

Neji giggled. Kidomaru chuckled softly and continued to eat his food, Neji smiled and continued to eat as well

“So, would you consider yourself smart?”

He asked. Kidomaru looked up at him and shrugged

“I guess; that depends on what kind of smart you’re talking about though,”

He explained. Neji hummed thoughtfully

“You would know what kind of smart you are,”

He pointed out. Kidomaru grinned

“I’m more book and battle smart,”

He informed.

“So you’re calculating and analytical; you’d make a good leader in those aspects,”

Neji cooed. Kidomaru chuckled

“Yeah in _those_ aspects, but I’m cocky in battle,”

He explained. Neji tilted his head

“So you tend to underestimate your opponents?”

He asked. Kidomaru nodded before letting his eyes travel over Neji’s face

“I can normally read people pretty well; tell what they’re thinking by their body language, the facial expressions, and their eyes,”

He mumbled. Neji averted his gaze; blushing softly

“Oh yeah; and what can you read from me?”

He asked. Kidomaru smirked

“You’re nervous; that’s one thing,”

He chuckled. Neji flinched slightly before chuckling

“That’s obvious,”

He teased. Kidomaru snickered

“You never said I couldn’t be obvious,”

He reminded. Neji pouted slightly and continued eating

“It’s your eyes; I can’t see anything in them, you’re unpredictable to me,”

Kidomaru explained softly; almost intimately. Neji’s eyes widened and his blush deepened

“Is that a bad thing?”

He wondered. Kidomaru shook his head

“No, it’s good,”

He assured. Neji smiled and continued eating, Kidomaru had finished eating and was now devoting this time to stare longingly at the boy across from him; Neji was so shy, it was adorable

“I don’t bite, you know,”

Kidomaru suddenly informed. Neji looked up

“What?”

He gaped. Kidomaru chuckled

“You look scared; try to calm down, I don’t bite,”

He elaborated. Neji chuckled softly and visibly relaxed

“Oh, sorry, I guess I was just waiting for you to say or ask something inappropriate and got nervous when you didn’t,”

He explained. Kidomaru cocked an eyebrow

“What kind of jerk are you dating?”

He wondered. Neji chuckled

“A special kind,”

He admitted before continuing to eat. Kidomaru leaned back in his chair and popped his third set of shoulders, Neji watched the extra arms moved in silent awe; he didn’t know why, but he found them amazing. 

“I’d kinda like to see you topless,”

He commented. Kidomaru snorted a laugh

“Why?”

He chuckled. Neji finished eating and gestured to Kidomaru’s arms

“I’d like to see how the rest of your body is built to withstand the extra weight,”

He explained. Kidomaru glanced down at his arms and hummed in understanding

“I’m not built that much different from you; my ribs and hips are a little wider than the average person, but other than that I’m not much different,”

He explained. Neji cleared his throat and leaned forward

“Can… Can I touch them?”

He asked. Kidomaru chuckled and turned slightly to better expose his left set of arms

“Sure,”

He hummed. Neji ran a hand along Kidomaru’s first shoulder before moving to the second one.

“Can you multitask with them?”

He asked. Kidomaru nodded

“Yeah,”

He breathed as Neji dipped his fingers into the space between Kidomaru’s first and second shoulder. Neji looked up at Kidomaru’s face

“Does this feel weird?”

He asked. Kidomaru cleared his throat and nodded slightly

“Just not used to people touching in between them,”

He explained. Neji ran his hand down Kidomaru’s third arm; lifting it to feel over his hand

“They're just arms, ya know,”

Kidomaru informed. Neji breathed deeply

“You have full control over all 6 of them?”

He asked. Kidomaru nodded

“If you’re like this over my arms, you’re gonna love my third eye,”

He informed while untying his forehead protector. Neji jerked up at what Kidomaru had said just in time to see him force the top lid of the eye on his forehead open. Neji’s eyes widened in amazement

“Were you born like this?”

He asked; not paying any attention to how offensive the question could be. Kidomaru just laughed

“Yup,”

He cooed. Neji brought his hand up to ghost his fingers across the closed third eye; squeaking softly when he felt the eye move just beneath the thin layer of skin

“Does it open?”

He asked excitedly. Kidomaru nodded

“It can,”

He hummed; watching Neji’s hand. The Hyuga pulled away as the waitress came back

“Do you want dessert?”

She asked. Neji looked at Kidomaru

“Do you?”

The spider Nin asked. Neji shook his head

“No thanks; just the bill,”

Kidomaru hummed; putting his head band back on. The waitress nodded and headed away to get the bill, Kidomaru smiled at Neji

“Did you have a good time?”

He asked. Neji nodded

“I did, thanks Kidomaru,”

He hummed happily as the waitress came back with the bill. Kidomaru gave her the appropriate amount before standing and helping Neji up

“You’ve been sitting a while; got any cramps?”

He asked. Neji shook his head and walked out with Kidomaru

“My name’s Neji, by the way,”

He informed. Kidomaru chuckled

“Good to know, so Neji…. Wanna go out with me for real sometime?”

He asked. Neji’s eyes widened and he blushed

“Uh… S-Sure,”

He agreed giddily. Kidomaru smirked 

“Great; I’ll walk you back to your village, but after that I’ve gotta get home,”

He informed. Neji nodded and looked to the floor as they started walking

“When are you in the area?”

He asked. Kidomaru shrugged

“I dunno, but you live in the Hyuga compound right?”

He asked. Neji nodded

“Then I’ll come see you the next time I’m in the area,”

He assured. Neji giggled softly and leaned his head against Kidomaru’s shoulders. He pulled away once they’d arrived at the village gate

“See you soon?”

He hoped. Kidomaru leaned down and placed a small kiss to Neji’s cheek

“You bet,”

He cooed before heading off. Neji put a hand to his cheek and blushed before smiling and going inside. Sasuke was toxic and wasn’t worth it, but Neji didn’t believe in cheating, so he’d just have to break up with Sasuke before he saw Kidomaru again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again; Hope you liked it. I’m really not proud of this, but I figured some people might enjoy it. Anyway, if you don’t like it, or have any problems with the story; don’t tell me, I’m already aware of all the stories issues, and I really don’t need to be informed. Have a great day.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
